Of Love and Death
by poodleann04
Summary: Mary/Bash one-shot taking place after Isobel's death in Season 1, Episode 10: Sacrifice. Just a little comfort and flirtation. Follows canon.


***Author's Note: Beginning just after Isobel's death in Season 1, Episode 10: Sacrifice at Isobel's graveside. Follows canon.**

Of Love and Death

Mary made her way into the clearing where Bash had dug Isobel's grave. He looked up as she approached, his sea-green eyes sad and his face serious.

Bash put his hand out as Mary went to place the flowers she carried on Isobel's grave. "No. Thank you, but Isobel's people don't put cut flowers on their graves. Flowers wither away and adorn death with more death."

Mary looked at him, confused. "But how are we to properly mark her grave, then?" Her eyes became troubled as she continued to speak. "I know that it must have been so hard for you to present her body to Court like she was some kind of criminal."

Bash took a breath as he considered his next words, knowing he could very well frighten Mary away if he wasn't careful. "There is another tradition, but you won't like it."

Mary waited for him to continue, but he stayed quiet.

"Well, what is it? Please."

Bash removed his dagger from his belt and quickly sliced his palm as he spoke. "We owe our bodies and lives to the Earth, so Pagan's give thanks with what is most vital to us."

They both watched silently as Bash's blood mixed with the fresh turned soil. Mary took the dagger from Bash's hand and quickly sliced her own palm, hissing slightly at the pain. Bash watched in awe as Mary's blood joined his. She always managed to surprise him. Bash turned to Mary, taking the dagger and wrapping his handkerchief around her wounded hand.

"Mary, I've thought about what you said. I never wanted a crown, but if that's my fate I'll accept it. I'll learn to wear it. But you need to know something."

She looked at him worriedly, afraid he was about to tell her he wouldn't marry her.

"I'm not Francis," he stated simply. "My duty will never be to some country, some land, some throne. If I'm married to you, _you'll_ be my family. I'll be in it for you, and only you. And if that's not what proper kings do…"

His words stalled as he felt Mary's hand on his chest. She rose up on her toes and kissed him softly. Bash could barely breathe. He had felt her lips on his before, of course, but she had been drunk with wine and furious at Francis. This time she didn't pull away. He kissed her back and touched her cheek, neither of them caring about the blood on his hand. He gathered her into his arms as the kiss continued, bringing their bodies closer.

Bash wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but when it ended he was just happy to hold Mary in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and Bash knew she could hear his heart racing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I will do whatever needs to be done to protect Isobel's child. I want you to know that, Bash."

"I never doubted it, though I would understand if you wanted nothing to do with any of it after all this."

Mary sighed. "Truthfully, I wish there was some way we could take the child in, but I don't see how it would work."

Bash shook his head. "No, I don't think we could manage that and I don't believe Isobel would have wanted her child brought up at French Court."

"No, you're right. It's too dangerous for a child, especially right now. We will get her to the convent as soon as possible."

"Come on. We should go back up to the palace. We need to clean your hand."

"Your's too."

"We can get cleaned up a little at the lake before we go in. Your hand is easy to hide, but the blood on your face, not so much."

Mary touched her cheek. "I forgot about that."

Bash smiled cheekily, "Was the kiss that forgettable?"

Mary blushed. "Of course not."

"Just used to being covered in muck? I'll bet you got up to all sorts of mischief at the convent. I recall you saying once that you enjoyed stomping around in the mud."

Mary laughed. "I can't believe you remember that!"

"I remember everything you say."

Mary blushed again. "I said something to you once that I shouldn't have."

Bash frowned, "What do you mean?"

Mary stopped walking so she could look at Bash properly. "Do you remember the day after our kiss by the lake?"

"I remember it well. That's the day the Pagan's marked you for sacrifice."

Mary turned white at the memory of those days, not long past. "Yes, well, that morning I told you that our kiss was a mistake, and that we should just forget it happened, but I didn't believe that. I didn't want to forget it, and kissing you didn't feel like a mistake." Mary smiled at Bash quite cheekily. "I rather enjoyed it actually."

Bash barked out a laugh. "I should hope so."

Bash cupped Mary's cheek with his hand. "I never regretted that kiss. I told you then that I regretted that you were engaged to my brother, but I never regretted kissing you, even when I thought that would be the only kiss we'd ever share."

He kissed her once, gently, before pulling away and continuing their walk to the lake.

The water was cold and Mary started to shiver as she cleaned her face and her injured hand. Bash noticed her chilled state and unfastened his cloak.

"Here, take this." He draped the cloak around her shoulders, loosely fastening it at her throat. He smiled. "You always seem to end up cold, wet, and shivering when I'm around."

Mary laughed, "I assure you, this is far better than the last time. At least I'm not wearing a sopping dress."

"I'm rather sad about that, actually." Bash said, grinning again.

"Bash, honestly."

Bash laughed, "Just being completely honest."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Many things, I hope."

Mary smiled. "I hope everything is settled soon. I don't like waiting, and I know you want assurance of your place in Court."

"I admit the uncertainty is difficult, but I would do anything for you. I hope you know that."

"I do Bash. I know it, and I am grateful for it." She took Bash by the arm and began guiding him back towards the palace. "Come on, we need to get back. I need to check on our imprisoned Queen and you have some nobles to impress."

Bash smiled. "Oh, the joys of being Regent, although, I do enjoy seeing Catherine locked up."

"Don't we all." Mary replied, as they walked back towards their responsibilities. "Hopefully, she'll stay there for a very long time."


End file.
